


A quiet night in... by Quakerlass

by GO_Library_archivist



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M, Slash, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-15
Updated: 2013-08-15
Packaged: 2017-12-23 12:47:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/926600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GO_Library_archivist/pseuds/GO_Library_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aziraphale and Crowley enjoy a quiet night in reading and watching TV, well for a while!</p>
            </blockquote>





	A quiet night in... by Quakerlass

**Author's Note:**

> Note from [Quantum_Witch](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Quantum_Witch/profile): This story was originally archived at [The Good Omens Library](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Good_Omens_Library), which I maintained for eight years until I closed it due to lack of funds and decreased usership. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing the GOL's stories to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in July 2013. I e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Good Omens Library collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/TheGoodOmensLibrary/profile), or through the [GO_Library_archivist](http://archiveofourown.org/users/GO_Library_archivist/profile) account.

A quiet night in by Quakerlass

Summary: Aziraphale and Crowley enjoy a quiet night in reading and watching TV, well for a while!  
Categories: General Fanfic, Slash Fanfic Characters:  None  
Genres:  Smut  
Warnings:  Slash (explicit)  
Chapters:  1 Completed: No  
Word count: 954 Read: 310  
Published: 21 Apr 2012 Updated:21 Apr 2012

 

 

Story Notes:

This story is based on the story "The Walls, the Wainscot, and the Mouse" which is my fav fanfic ever.

* * *

 

 

Aziraphale could never understand how it happened. He'd be sitting reading quietly with Crowley beside him on the sofa apparently hypnotised by some awful TV show when suddenly he'd be sitting on the Angel's lap nuzzling his neck or whispering in his ear.

Aziraphale would try to resist (well a bit) but would soon be kissing Crowley the book lying forgotten on the floor. This would inevitable lead to an undignified rush to the bedroom as Crowley still refused to make love on the sofa.

(Though he'd had no problems with having Aziraphale on the kitchen table the other week. Now he had trouble when visitors came and they sat drinking tea at the table and he could remember what they'd been doing there).

Well Aziraphale decided he'd get his revenge. Next time Crowley pulled his lap stunt (as he'd come to think of it) he'd make sure it was the sofa or nowhere.

In fact it was a couple of weeks before it happened again. Aziraphale was just at an exciting place in the book (and Crowley always seemed to know when he was) when Crowley was suddenly sitting on his lap lightly running his tongue over Aziraphale ear.

"Oh Crowley, Dear, just a few more minutes"

"Come on Angel" whispered Crowley "you've been reading that book for a week, I'm lonely"

Aziraphale wiggled trying to disengage himself from Crowley's embrace but Crowley only pulled him closer and ran his hand down to Aziraphale's thigh and gently rubbed it up and down.

Aziraphale moaned and leaned back letting the book slip unnoticed to the floor.

Then he remembered his promise to get even with Crowley and before Crowley could react he had the Demon on his back pinned to the sofa.

"Why Angel" said Crowley in surprise and Aziraphale could see the hungry look in his gold eyes. God how he loved it when he saw his eyes like that, he kissed Crowley's neck and began to unbutton his shirt moving slowly down the Demon enjoying his beautiful body.

Crowley gasped and moaned as Aziraphale kissed and licked his way down his body he could feel the demons heart racing as he moved lower. As he moved lower still Crowley struggled to rise saying "come on Angel let's go to bed"

"I don't think so" whispered Aziraphale against his skin "lets do it here" and moved his mouth against Crowley?s crotch feeling his hardness through the thin cloth

"Just tell me stop and I will" and he began to undo Crowley's belt.

"Oh no" begged Crowley "don't, don't stop"

Aziraphale looked up at him Crowley's head was thrown back and he was half raised off the sofa offering himself to the Angel.

"Oh bugger," exclaimed Aziraphale despite everything he just couldn't take advantage of Crowley like that. Jumping up from the sofa he pulled Crowley to him letting the Demon wrap his legs round his waist he easily carried him to the bedroom where they ended up with Crowley back flat on his back on the bed with Aziraphale on top.

"Now where were we" Aziraphale gasped "oh yes" and he undid Crowley's trousers and quickly pulled them off before standing for a moment just enjoying the sight of the Demon lying naked except for his grey silk boxer shorts.

He reached down and gently caressed Crowley's throbbing cock through the silk loving the feel of it as was Crowley judging by the noises he was making. Then unable to wait any longer he yanked off the shorts and pulled Crowley into his mouth to suck and tease him just how he knew he liked it.

He had to hold Crowley down to avoid being thrown off as he bucked under the Angel's mouth crying out the Angels name as he came.

As he calmed down Aziraphale moved up the bed beside him and leaned on his elbow looking down on the gasping Demon enjoying the sight.

"Why did you do that?" asked Crowley when he'd got his breath back (of course they didn't need to breath but sometimes it felt good), "you could have had me on the sofa, I was in no position to resist"

"That's exactly why I didn't do it... I couldn't just take advantage of you like that, it wouldn't have been fair"

"That wouldn't have stopped me," said Crowley with a sly smile

"I know, but now you owe me one," said Aziraphale with an answering smile.

"Well that raises all sorts of possibilities doesn't it," said Crowley looking at Aziraphale who was still fully dressed

"I'll have to think up some worthy thank you"

"Now get undressed so I can see you"

Aziraphale vanished his clothes and looked down at the Demon

"What do you want to do?" asked Crowley unable to take his eyes off the Angel's body

"I want to have you, now"

Crowley smiled slowly and as Aziraphale slid his body over his he spread his legs for him.

They both cried out as Aziraphale unable to hold back pushed his way inside the Demon and began to rock back and forth against him, lifting himself up he looked into Crowley eyes which were glowing now.

"Azzzzzz" he growled running his hands down Aziraphale's back and grabbing his arse, this was too much for the Angel who came crying out bringing Crowley again.

As they both lay exhausted Crowley snuggled up against Aziraphale.

"Well I guess that's two I owe you now, you'd better watch out"

 

 

 

End Notes:

Comments welcome.

 

* * *

  
Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

This story archived at <http://library.good-omens.net/viewstory.php?sid=507>


End file.
